The traffic at street intersections, so-called road junctions, is nowadays primarily controlled with light signal systems. A light signal system includes a combination of light signal transmitters for various roads approaching the intersection and the required operating devices for controlling the traffic flow. A light signal transmitter in that sense may be a transmitting apparatus that transmits visible signals to the traffic participants. A signal program runs in a local control device for the intersection, in which the signal times for the light signal system are fixed with respect to duration and assignment. For this, a distinction is made between fixed time controlled and traffic-dependent methods for controlling the signal transmitters at an intersection.
The fixed time signal control is a light-signal control with fixed signal times, without an influencing option for the traffic participant. This macroscopic signal control is based on taking into account the long-term traffic situation at the intersection. The method uses signal programs, operating on the basis of fixed-time tables, with a rigid sequence of automatic operations for the days and weeks. The switching moments for changing the signal program at individual junctions with fixed time control, for example, are therefore adjusted for the respective day of the week. The method is simple per se since it does not require detectors for the continuous detection of the traffic situation at the intersection. Fixed-time controlled methods are relatively cost-effective, to be sure, because of the average planning expenditure, but are not flexible over the short run or the long run with respect to changes in the traffic conditions at the intersection. Additional planning is therefore always required.
These methods are contrasted by the traffic-dependent methods where the signal control is microscopic, meaning it is realized by taking into account the short-term traffic situation at the intersection. The light signal system of a partially traffic dependent method is controlled by time intervals recorded in a signal plan, with switching of the green times and/or release times of a few individual signal groups depending on individually arriving traffic participants. In contrast, the fully traffic dependent method adjusts all release times for a light signal system at an intersection by sensing the arrival of individual traffic participants. These complex methods, for example the phase control with decentralized modification, frame phase plans or flow charts require an involved automatic detection of traffic conditions or changes in the conditions. Frequently they require several detectors, such as induction loops, infrared sensors or radar detectors for each approach to the intersection. As a result, these control methods are very flexible in the short term, but have only an average flexibility for the long term, so that additional planning becomes necessary. On the whole, these traffic-dependent methods are cost-intensive and require a great deal of planning.
German Patent 44 36 339 A1 discloses a method for the traffic-adaptive control of a traffic light system, which processes data provided by sensors for detecting the traffic in the area of the intersection. The method does not use predetermined models or algorithms in addition to the principles necessary for traffic safety, but learns the most favorable methods for controlling the traffic flow for all typical traffic situations at intersections, stores these data and uses the data for adapting the green phases to the traffic flow in dependence on the time fluctuations of the traffic occurrence.
A so-called feed-forward net is selected for the control, by means of which the reinforcement learning is trained. The signals obtained from the sensor data are transmitted to the net inputs. Thus, they are available at the net outputs in processed form for triggering the signal groups during a decision cycle in which each neuron of the net determines its output value from its input provided with synapses. The traffic flow resulting from the signal groups switched in this way is evaluated by computing a real number. This real number is the higher the more vehicles pass the intersection and the fewer vehicles wait at the stop line. During one learning cycle, this real number is subsequently converted into suitable place value changes for the weights in the synapses, so that following many sequences of decision cycles and learning cycles, the real number adjusts to the highest possible value that corresponds to the most favorable traffic flow control. The time is required for the pre-training of the neuronal net increases the more complicated the traffic intersection becomes. In order to increase the learning speed, additional sensors are required at specific distances before the stop line in addition the respectively one sensor at the stop line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,429 discloses a traffic guidance system, consisting of a control method and a control device for selecting a specific program for controlling light signal transmitters at one or several consecutive intersections from a plurality of programs stored ahead of time on punched tapes. The control device for the traffic guidance system is connected to devices installed at intersections for controlling the light-signal transmitters, as well as to vehicle detectors for detecting the traffic conditions at the respective intersections. The optimum program is selected in cycles with the aid of an electronic computation and analysis of the actual traffic conditions. For this, averaged values for the different dynamic traffic parameters, such as density, speed and volume of the traffic, are computed from signals emitted by the vehicle detectors. Differences in the traffic volume are assigned to specific, predetermined ranges of the traffic parameters and it is determined in which parameter range the actual traffic volume is located. A program can also be selected on the basis of time of day and day of the week through a specific programming of the control device. A program in this case is understood to mean a data block of time intervals that determine the switching moments for the light-signal transmitters during a cycle. If the actual parameter range is exceeded during a running cycle, a new program that is matched to the actual traffic conditions is activated during the following cycle.
One problem is that in addition to the aforementioned disadvantages, the known controls require a considerable supply and testing expenditure on the part of the traffic planner and/or operator. Further, subsequent planning is necessary, frequently based on fundamental changes in the traffic conditions during the course of months or years.